


Faithful, Honest and True

by Candyholic85



Category: The King (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: A peek into the newleds Henry the Fifth of Enlgand and his wife Catharine
Relationships: Catharine - Relationship, Henry V - Relationship, King Henry V - Relationship, King Henry and Queen Catharine, King Henry the Fifth of England
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Faithful, Honest and True

Faithful, Honest and True 

He asked her on their wedding day to always be honest and true. And she readily agreed. Of course, she would have given him that even if he hadn’t asked for it. But she senses that he needs that from her so it’s the least she can do- she supposes. 

Their wedding night however did not go as Catharine thought it would. Her ladies have prepared her well and while she was nervous, however- she is, if anything, dutiful. She can feel the others gazing into the room through little peep holes in the walls. She’s hyper aware of herself and Henry and she has to fight not to jump when he so much as looks at her. He looks- saddened behind his green hazel eyes. Like this is the last thing he wants to do but it’s something he has to do and by reading her expression and body language he knows she feels the same way. 

But he breaks his own rules and decides to whisper to her in French in her ear, only loud enough for her to hear- an apology. 

_ “It must be done this way this time, but after this, it will be different, I promise. _ ” He assures her as he climbs over her and gets into position and consummates their marriage as she grimaces in pain as she fists the covers next to her, looking up his eyes are closed and his face is pained, like the pain she’s feeling is his own. And then when they hear the tell tale sign that those observing from the peepholes, have gone and they are alone before he withdraws from her and closes the thick heavy curtain around the bed so that they are truly alone, a lone candle above the headboard, their only source of light as they both breathe in relief that the worst is now over. 

“I’m sorry to hurt you.” He repeats as he hands her a glass of wine that has been put on a bedside table and she’s shocked at his tenderness as she readily drinks it before she hands it back and he finishes what’s in the glass before reaching through the curtain to put it back. 

“Thank you, I am told it gets better...eventually.” She manages to say, still partially in shock that that-  _ was it _ . She had envisioned it to be much  _ much worse _ . That it would have taken all night. If anything though, she’s left underwhelmed and dare she say- disappointed because why on earth would her ladies actually _ like _ this activity enough to seek it out? 

“Oh it does, much better.” He nods. “But I understand if you might want to take some time before there is a next time.” He offers as he suddenly seems to want to take up as little space as possible to give her all the personal space she may want or need as he regails himself to the edge of the bed on his preferred side. 

“I promise that was the only time I will make you submit to me though, at least, in that way.” He offered next and she is in a word-  _ relieved _ . But just a bit wary if those words will hold true. 

“I have heard you have taken many lovers, surely your experience speaks for that. What is your preference?” She suddenly and very boldly asks and the ghost of a smile threatens to take over his face. 

“Not really befitting a proper king.” He awkwardly clears his throat as he looks away and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck while his cheeks stain pink. 

“Since when have been a proper king?” She teases and he can’t help but smile and almost laugh. Her tone is light and not malicious at all. He can take the joke in stride because he’s just frankly relieved she even has a sense of humor. It’s a good sign. 

“How about we pretend, at least for tonight- that you are not a king, either proper or otherwise, and I am no queen, you are simply you and I am simply me and this is just our wedding night, like any other couple.” She proposed which made his smile brighter as he seemed to get a better read on her now and he decides to really show her what she’s asking for. He can do her that much justice at least. 

“Fair enough, come here then.” He beckoned as he laid down before she laid down next to him. 

“No, you- sit here,” he gently moved her to sit in his lap as she blushed crimson but giggled. 

“You’re right, from this position, you are not a proper king, no king would fuck laying down on his back. For he would have no control over anything and he could not make anyone submit to him laying down. But instead, it is you who are submitting to me. I like this very much.” She grinned mischievously as she readily gathered her night dress up to her waist as she grinded down onto him to feel his re-hardening cock as he gathered his own nightshirt up to reveal himself to her before she explored him at her leisure before managing to impale herself down onto him, smiling victoriously when he hissed in pleasure and his clenched jaw seemed to be sharper than the sword he wielded as his hands found her hips and grabbed onto them before she took them off of her and pinned his own wrists next to his head. 

“No, no,  _ you- submit to me _ , fully and completely.” She insisted, her smile bright and genuine, her eyes lidded yet sparkling, as her own body fell into an easy pace. She was enjoying herself. And here he thought he would have to wait a whole month to see this sight. 

“Of course Beloved.” He agreed, rather loving this side of her, realizing she looked like a goddess above him as he did his best to drive up into her and match her movements and breathing. And this was much better. So much better. 

After this moment, things get easier. Henry asks her for something more from her- that she keeps him from being further beguiled, to tell him when he was reaching his limits and turning into the very person he had always hated- his father, to which she agrees as well and she helps keeps him on the right path. He is impressed she keeps her word and tempers her honesty with tact and she has no qualms about making sure he keeps his senses and a level head and he does his best to do the same with her, explaining  _ why  _ he is asking what he does of her. And it is this reason alone that she does even as much as she does and every time she offers correction and he takes it, it goes well with him and he wonders if it was destiny that brought such an amazing woman into his life as he realizes that they make a good match and he is happy he is bound to her for life, it will be a life well spent and enjoyed. 

In turn he gives her complete honesty but tempered with tact, even airing on the side of kindness so that he doesn’t give her reason to fear his presence and she is the only one who is completely honest with him and is not afraid of him, in fact he then asks her opinion of things and she is flattered that he even does that, so she gives him the soundest advice she can give and she is happy when he listens to her and she is not afraid to speak her mind to him when the time is right and she in turn preserves his dignity and respect by doing so in private and not in front of anyone else, so that to anyone at court, she keeps her place but she co-rules with him with grace befitting her station. Which he finds he admires more and more every day. 

She is impressed that he is as kind as he is to her. He’s thoughtful and sweet even. She knew, as a princess, that her lot in life is to simply be a queen and produce heirs and run a castle while the king runs the country, whatever country that may be. She has known this truth all of her life, she has made her peace with it and she does her duty faithfully. For this, he is grateful. And if he was being honest, they get along for the most part, a few differences in opinion because of background and upbringing but she has ideas on how he can be loved and respected just as much as he is feared and it goes well when he listens to her and uses her words in his head when he takes action and seemingly overnight- he is no longer a boy thrust into manhood and a kingship. He is becoming the man and king he needs to be and most importantly  _ wants _ to be and is proud to be. 

His favorite moments are when they are completely alone, especially in their bed, the thick and heavy curtains drawn, their space illuminated by a lonely candle above their heads mounted to the wall and their servants sent far away so that their prying eyes and sharp ears don’t intrude into their privacy. When they can just talk and be husband and wife rather than King and Queen. It’s comfortable and free, everything he had always wanted. And he loves it when she calls him Hal and she in turn loves it when he calls her by her preferred name- Catherine- not Kate, he is allowed to refer to her as Kate in front of others at court and she tolerates it, but when they are alone- calling her Kate gets him absolutely nowhere, in fact if anything it created more distance and he has to fight tooth and nail to reclaim the closeness again, usually through apology and negotiations over acceptable terms by both of them. While he does his best to make her as English as possible to the court and to the people in the way she dresses and appears. She has her own rebellion that he can not argue with and once he respects her boundaries and simply accepts _ who she is as she is _ \- things go even smoother. 

She is pleased and relieved that he is the kind of man he is. He can be ruthless, hard and intimidating when he needs to be. He is direct and honest, and she can respect that and when she had told him that she would not submit to him and that he would have to earn her respect. He seemed very proud of her for being as plain and clear as she is and he respects her for it. It is so much easier to respect those who respect you in turn. And she is rewarded for it by seeing that he does have a softer side that he shares with her. He dances with her, both at court and in their bedroom when there is no music to be had as they simply hold each other and sway as they talk. He knows poetry and he is surprisingly romantic for an Englishman. She wonders if perhaps he has some French blood in him yet. He dresses her in comfortable splendor and takes care of her exceedingly well and makes sure she has everything she needs and wants to do her part and they work in tandem like any good machine. 

She knows about his past, how can she not? The way some people gossip, even within her presence. But still, she needs to know what she’s up against. Surely, with a man of his reputation, he must have at least a dozen lovers he would rather spend his time with than her. She expected that once they got to his home castle, that she would be seeing less and less of him. But that is not the case, because when he is not at court or taking care of business, he’s..with her. Which she finds strange. 

Usually in a political marriage, they avoid each other as much as possible, but he does not. Instead he takes an active interest in actually getting to know her. And she in turn- gets to know him. But the more she does, the more she finds that learning of the inevitable will hurt. Wouldn’t he be much happier having his mistresses by his side than her? She is realizing that she is looking for them in the palace, suspecting all the maids and every woman in the place, she has him followed on the few times he left the palace and yet, no woman seems to catch his eyes other than the ones she sends to follow him. He has the eyes of eagles, he spotted them from a long way off and loses them quickly. And it seems the more she does this, the more he withdraws from her, growing suspicious. But he does not confront her and part of her wishes he would. And once she does this, it’s he that soon has her watched closely, suspecting treason, or perhaps, she is wanting a more French man to warm her bed. But his own spies come back empty handed. She only speaks French to her own handmaidens, English to anyone else. She is dutiful and careful with the household expenses. She is kind and considerate to the staff and takes care of them the way he takes care of her, as if following his lead and imitating him. Only when she is with him is she alone with anyone. Otherwise she is always in the presence of her attendants and she keeps the proper distances away from any and every other man except for him. So he is left wondering  _ why  _ she is having him followed when he does manage to escape the palace. 

She does realize he’s a man of action and the few times she has mentioned about a household issue she was having difficulty with, the issues seemed to have vanished and been solved in equitable fashion. 

“You look vexed Catharine.” He notes as they are getting ready for bed one evening, not even two months into their marriage. 

“I am not.” She quickly argues before she gets under the covers, her maids having just informed her of their failure again that afternoon. 

“May I remind you Beloved, that I have asked you…” He begins. 

“To always be honest with you, yes, I know, I am being honest with you. I am not vexed.” She quickly argues back but he knows better. She is perhaps anxious, if not very frustrated. 

“Really?” He questions disbelievingly before she just huffs and folds her arms over her chest and looks away and as much as he just wants to kiss that pout on her lips away, he knows there is something big lying under the surface and he had hoped that time would reveal it. 

“So what is troubling you then?” He asked, his tone curious, patient, if not insistent. 

“Why are you sleeping here with me tonight?” She asks, preparing herself for the inevitable. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” He questions, pulling the curtain tight around the bed before getting under the covers with her, turning towards her and giving her a confused frown. 

“With your mistresses.” She finally says as he realizes it was more of a statement than a question as he realizes how plain her actions are now. She is jealous and he wonders what she has seen or heard that made her come to the conclusion that he had mistresses already. 

“I have no mistresses?” He returns. 

“I am not dumb! Every king in the history of every monarchy has mistresses, I just...I want to know how many you have so I will know how often I can expect you to sleep here with me. I would also like to know how many other children you have and what threat they might pose to our child. I know I am not the  **_English_ ** _ Queen _ you so desperately try to make me to be. So surely you must have your own English whores you would rather play that part.” She explained, trying to keep her emotion free from her tone but her voice and facial expression and body language betray her and he sees that she is actually wounded by the idea and his heart breaks. 

“You are indeed, not dumb, you’re very intelligent Catharine, but you are- in this one instance- mistaken because I have no mistresses.” Henry insisted as he sat up and turned his whole body towards her, closing the distance between them. “I have asked you to be honest and true with me, and in return, I will be completely honest _ and true _ with you. I am sorry that I have tried to make you into something you are not, so that your very existence feels dishonest, I see that I have been wrong to do so. Please forgive me for this transgression. Second- I have no mistresses and I am happy you are my wife and queen and I don’t want anyone else but you, I swear it. I have no children that I know of and I would never make our children compete with any other. Only the children you give me will be my heirs. I have not laid with another woman other than you since our wedding. Nor will I even consider it. You are  _ my wife _ and queen and you are all I need, my place is here next to you, in our marriage bed, nowhere else.” He reassured her as she sat up and faced him, both of them sitting with their legs crossed in front of each other as she looked at him with relief in her teary eyes. 

“Is this why you’ve been having me followed?” He asked thoughtfully.    
“Yes, I did not want to upset you by accusing you unless I knew for sure one way or another but you are eagle eyed and slicker than a minx in the streets and lose them. So I thought for sure...” She complained and he can’t help but smile and shake his head at least a little. 

“I just...I wanted to know in order to prepare myself.” She finally admitted as she looked at her wringing hands in her lap but slowly lifted her gaze when he gently grasped her hands in his own to gently squeeze them before stroking their joined hands with his thumbs tenderly. 

“From now on, save yourself and your ladies the trouble and frustrations and just ask me. I swear I will be honest with my answers.” He swore. 

“So how come you behave like you have already lost a lover? Who was it?” She asked. 

“He was not a lover, but he was my closest friend in the world.” He admitted. 

“Oh,” she blinks as she processes that. 

“He was the only one I could count on to be absolutely honest with me, he was my guardian and the only one on my council I could trust completely and he never lied to me. He was the only one who could tell me ‘no’ to an order and not have his head cut off because of it. He could tell me when I was becoming like my father, a role that I have now put on your shoulders. He died in the battle that your brother was lost to. John…” He paused, his voice cracking and breaking as he willed his tears away as he battled to stay in control of his emotions but instead of the silent judgement he expected from his wife- something completely unexpected happened. 

She climbed into his lap, wrapped her arms and legs around him and hugged him as tightly as she could and for the first time,  _ he wept. _ He wept over John. Finally allowing himself to crumble as he in turn hugged her as tight as he dared as she comforted him and let him have this moment of respite without judgement or criticism. Just comfort, just understanding and sympathy. Which was all he needed. 

“It’s alright Hal, it’s alright, I’m here, and I will carry this burden with you.” She whispered as she let herself give way to tears too. Her own sympathy and empathy sharing this burden he had been trying to carry as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder as he did the same. He wondered if he was now dreaming, not thinking in a thousand years that his wife could be this tender, especially towards him. But he was going to take it, all of it, as much as she was willing to give. Fuck, she was going to make one hell of a queen mother though. 

They stayed like that until they both managed to regain their composure as she began petting his head, combing her fingers through his curly unruly hair that she loved about him, her nails gently scratching at his scalp as he basked in her attention, affection and warmth as he gratefully rubbed soothing circles into her own back. 

“I never thought this morning that this is how my night would end.” He admitted as he felt her smile and hum which made him smile in turn. 

“Me either, but I am grateful for it.” She confessed. 

“I am too, so is there anything else that troubles you?” He asked. 

“No, but I promise I will tell you when they arise.” She returned which made his smile turn fond and grateful as he tightened his hold on her before he gently scratched her back which made her keen just a little as his cock began to stir in response to her sound and the feel of her body relaxing as he turned his head to nuzzle it with hers as he continued to scratch as he keenly noticed how her hips were now canted towards him and he could feel her hot center through their night clothes before he gently kissed and nipped at her exposed skin of her neck and shoulder as her breath came out like a wonderful sigh as her head tilted back, exposing more of her neck for him which he eagerly attached his mouth to as she pressed herself into him before it was a flurry of hands pulling up and off their night clothes and in a flash they were joined as she began to ride him, sitting in his lap as he hiked his hips up into hers as his hands grasped the softness of her hips to pull her down and move her in his lap and really feel his length grind into her womanhood as her pants became desperate and her keens were music in his ears. 

Truth be told, there was a huge silver lining in his “wild” and “whoring” youth. He knew EXACTLY how to please a woman. A fact that Catharine was impressed and if anything, grateful for. Because she had never counted on ever receiving her own pleasure inside her marriage. But alas, she did and thanks to Henry’s persistence- Every. Single. Time. They laid together- they both gave the other their due releases. Henry figured it was the least he could do for her and they in turn both became generous lovers towards the other. 

And maybe because he was always going to be rebellious, he didn’t always have to have sex in the missionary position either. In fact, they were both rather adventurous and one of his favorite things to do was to have her on his desk over the very paperwork that was vexing him or pushed up against a wall, as he held her up and pinned her there as her body clung to him or really any position where they were face to face. When it was just the two of them, he would gladly submit to her and often let her take the lead and set the pace when she was simply “in the mood” and found he actually had more sex with her this way when she was free to come to him as she wanted and there were so many times he was grateful for the interruption of his work or better yet, she always found entertaining ways of getting him out of the most boring and mudane activities when he would talk about his day to her and hint at what she could safely interrupt and save him from which she did not hesitate to do so. 

It had impressed her greatly and relieved her a great deal and now the marriage bed was one of the few if not favorite places they could just be man and wife, not king and queen. There was a freeness and peace here that Catharine never thought possible. Which was why she had taken the idea of him having mistresses so hard. But now that she knew she had him exclusively, she now readily, if not greedily claimed him, heart mind and soul because if anything, he had earned her trust as much as he earned her respect. 

Henry was especially relieved that all this was- was a simple misconception and one that was so easy to fix. Here he had been dreading that his wife was still so loyal to France and eager to bring him down somehow. But instead. She was just...a jealous wife. Which gave him hope that she was beginning to claim him as her own and become possessive in the way most wives who care for their husbands usually are. 

“Come on Beloved.” He encouraged her as he felt her body start to tense and her movements become erratic as her breathing became labored, her hands getting a fistful of his dark curly locks and of his nightshirt as her voice reached a fevered pitch. 

“Hal!” She called out as she came, her inner walls constricting and fluttering around his length which in turn milked him as his own face twisted into tortured bliss as he let himself welcome his release instead of holding it off until she found hers as he held her close, feeling the heat of her body and warmth of her spirit warm his own soul as both of them grew slacked before he managed to move her to lay down and pulled the covers up around them, happy and pleased when she curled herself around him as he gathered her into his arms. Feeling more united in this one moment than they had ever been previously as she sweetly kissed his chest, right over his heart that he knew belonged to her now as he reciprocated by kissing the crown of her head tenderly. 

“Get some rest now,” he whispered as she smiled sleepily, her eyes drooping but a pleased smile on her face regardless. 

Come morning they were still a pile of interlocked limbs, their hair a mess and the blankets around them like a protective cocoon. 

“Good morning My Love.” She greeted him in a soft coo when she realized he was waking up. Herself only waking up a moment before he did. 

“Good morning Beloved.” He replied, a smile on his sleepy face as he tested to see where his limbs were, happy to find them still wrapped around her as her legs began to untangle from his but his arms stayed securely around her, not wanting to let her go to embrace the day just yet. 

“Will you be going out into the town today?” She asked hopefully. 

“I could, would you like to go with me to see where I go?” He inquired to which he got an eager nod. 

“Of course,” he agreed and once they were dressed, he had her take his arm as he showed her exactly where he went and who he talked with as she was actually delighted that he was commissioning a set of jewelry for her that complimented her exceedingly well and was to her taste. 

“Do you really like the necklace that much?” Henry asked as they strolled back to the palace. 

“Honestly? Yes, I love it actually, very much so. But I love it even more because you are the one who commissioned it.” She smiled as she squeezed his arm for emphasis, giving him the brightest, most adoring smile which he mirrored. 

Yes they would be happy- just by being faithful, honest and true. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got a chance to watch this movie the other night and I loved it. I especially loved the twist at the end. I loved how she basically said "You're an asshole." and he went. "I am, thank you for making that abundantly clear, can you keep doing that? Just hand me my ass whenever I turn into one?" And she went "Oh hell yeah, I'm French, Sass is in my BLOOD" and he went "I love you SO MUCH BABY, Let me hold your flower while you kick MY ASS." And boom, this little fic was born. Because I love those kinds of characters and this dynamic especially. She makes him chug his 'respect women' juice.


End file.
